custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
1998 (barneyallday version)
Major Events *January 1: Production for Season 6 began *January 22: Barney's Colorful World begins touring starting at Radio City Music Hall. *January 13: It's Time for Counting and Barney Songs from Classroom is both releaseded to stores *February 12: Play Date with Barney! is released to stores. *March 17: Barney in Outer Space is released to stores. *Late March: My Party with Barney is available to purchase through Kideo. *April 3: Barney's Great Adventure is released to theaters. *April 7: The Barney's Great Adventure soundtrack and Book we Me, Dance Party with Barney is released to stores. *April 21: Barney's Sing Along: In Outer Space is released to stores. *April 26: Barney's Big Surprise ends its tour at the PNE Coliseum Vancouver. *May 13: Barney's Camp Sing Fun!, a rerelease of Campfire Sing Along, is released to stores *May 19: Barney's Big Surprise is released to stores. The soundtrack is rereleased with a cover matching the video's cover. *June 2: PBS officially announced that it would not fund a Season 10-11 of Barney & Friends, thus cancelling the show. *June 24: Play Ball! and Barney's All Mix Up are released to stores *August 5: Build with Barney! and A Got to You with Barney! are released to stores *August 6th: Season 8 begins production. *August 18: Barney's Halloween Party is released to stores. This is also the final Barney project, in which Sheryl Leach serves as executive producer. *August 26: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun! is released to stores *September 1: Barney's Great Adventure is released to stores. Barney's First Adventures is available to receive through the mail. *September 22: Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party is released to stores. *October 6: Barney's Sing Along: Barney's Great Adventure is released to stores. *November 2: Season 5 premiere *November 3: Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother She's My Sister Video 2-Pack is released to stores. *November 14: Start Singing With Barney is released to stores *November 26: Barney and kids perform If All the Raindrops in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade *November 27: Season 5 finale *Songs in the Key of Purple is packaged with selected Barney Home Videos. *December 16: Happy Mad Silly Sad is released to stores Barney & Friends Season 5 (1998) Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: Dave Joyner/Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Brooks/Lee Clark, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: David Kendall, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) 'Crew' Executive Producers *Sheryl Stamps Leach Writers *Troy Charles Directors *Brain Mack Producers *Ben Vaughn (Senior Consulting Producer) Music Director *Bob Singleton Category:Timelines